Transmit beamforming techniques have been used in many variations in multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) systems. Typically, these techniques include the computation of a beamforming matrix at a receiver based on a measurement of the transmission (MIMO) channel. When the matrix is communicated to the transmitter and applied by the transmitter on subsequent traffic, the effective received signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) for each stream in the MIMO system is improved resulting in improved overall performance. While these solutions offer performance improvement by improving the effective SNR at the receiver, the interaction between the distributions of SNRs across multiple antenna chains and subcarriers, for different decoding and de-interleaving processes, and for data stream parsing and de-parsing are not considered. These interactions can lead to substantially degraded performance compared to theoretically expected results.
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for generating beamformed signals that account for the interactions between the distributions of SNRs across multiple antenna chains and subcarriers, for different decoding and de-interleaving processes, and for data stream parsing and de-parsing.